Just You
by chanvilia
Summary: "terimakasih, ya Hazuki" / "hm? Apa? Terimakasih untuk apa?" / "karena kamu, aku jadi merasa lega. Hanya kamu yang telah membuat hatiku lega seperti ini"./RnR? please.. my fisrt fanfic.


.Just You.

**Summary: **"terimakasih, ya Hazuki" / "hm? Apa? Terimakasih untuk apa?" / "karena kamu, aku jadi merasa lega. Hanya kamu yang telah membuat hatiku lega seperti ini".

**Disclamer: **I do not own Magical DoReMi

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance (?)

**Rated: **K+ , As a precaution

**Pair: **HazukixMasaru

**Warning: **OOCakut, ONESHOT, lebay, alurnya gajelas. Semi POV pake italic.

My first fanfic in this fandom. RnR? Please…

Oke, enjoy to the story!

**Just You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu cerah. Jadi, tidak heran kalau anak-anak semangat untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi tidak sama sekali bagi Masaru. "Masaru, kenapa belum siap-siap? Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah, 'kan?" omel okaa-san. Terlihat Masaru masih tergeletak di tempat tidurnya, "akh—iya, iya. Aku sedang siap-siap!" Masaru yang baru masih mengantuk sekarang terpaksa bangun, karena—saat itu sudah jam 7:00am. Dan Masaru harus sudah masuk sekolah jam 7:30am.

"sudah, ya. Aku berangkat!" Brak! "ya, hati-hati—".

Ya, begitulah Masaru.

Sesampainya ia disekolah…

Brak! "maaf, aku telat," dengan santainya, Masaru membuka pintu kelasnya. Dengan sedikit agak kasar. Terlihat teman-teman Masaru memandangnya dengan penuh kekagetan, dan didepannya sudah ada wanita berambut lurus memandangnya dengan tatapan marah besar. "Masaru, kenapa kau telat! Telat sepuluh menit!" omel wali kelas Masaru "ya, saya bangun kesiangan. Maaf Sensei—" jawabnya dengan santai. Sensei menggelengkan kepala.

Posisi lain, Hazuki tampak kecewa melihat Masaru seperti itu. "Masaru memang selalu begitu" bisik Doremi, yang duduknya agak dekat dengan Hazuki "eh?" Hazuki hanya merespon "ya, memang. Itu memang sifatnya" tambah Onpu yang duduk dipelakangnya. Aiko hanya mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Hazuki hanya tersipu. Masaru, Adalah orang yang ia sukai.

.

"kalau begitu. Sensei akan menghukummu. Berdiri didepan kelas selama pelajaran berlangsung!" seluruh kelas tertegun kaget, apalagi dengan Masaru. "apa? Pelajaran 'kan berlangsung selama satu jam? Sensei ini—"

"sudah, cepat laksanakan!" sensei bertegas. Masaru memutar bola matanya dan berbalik keluar kelas.

"Masaru—" bisik Hazuki. Sangat pelan. Sehingga Doremi, Onpu, dan Aiko tidak mendengarnya. "ada apa, Hazuki?" Tanya Doremi, yang tidak sengaja melihat wajah Hazuki yang sedih. "ah, ti-tidak apa-apa Doremi," jawab Hazuki dengan senyuman yang tidak begitu pasti.

"oke. Kita kembali ke pelajaran"—

Sepulang sekolah…

Tentu, Hazuki pulang bersama keempat sahabat sihirnya. Seperti biasa, Onpu ada jadwal pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah, jadi tidak ikut. Tinggal Hazuki, Doremi, dan Aiko.

'_celaka! Aku meninggalkan buku latihan bahasa kanji diloker meja' _Hazuki terdiam sejenak didepan gerbang sekolah.

"hei, Hazuki. Kenapa masih saja di depan gerbang? Ayo, cepat!" seru Doremi yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari Hazuki "err—maaf, buku latihan bahasa kanjiku tertinggal di loker meja. Kalian duluan saja, ya" seru Hazuki, lalu ia berlari menuju ke dalam sekolah kembali. "eh? Iya juga, ya. Ada PR bahasa kanji tiga puluh soal" gumam Aiko "sudahlah!" Doremi berbalik badan "ayo, Aiko. Kita pulang. Aku punya game baru!" serunya, "asyiikk".

.

.

Drap.. Drap.. lorong kelas saat itu sepi. Yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki Hazuki. Ia memasuki kelas 6-2. Sebelum ia meunuju mejanya, Hazuki memandang berkeliling, apa ada orang disekitarnya? Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Hazuki mengacak-acak loker mejanya, "hmm, setauku ada diloker meja" Hazuki bertopang pinggang. Hazuki memandang berkeliling kelas lagi. Dan, pandangannya terhenti pada meja guru "ah! Itu dia. Siapa yang taruh?" lalu Hazuki berjalan menuju meja guru dan segera mengambil bukunya.

"untung saja aku tidak lupa" gumam Hazuki.

.

.

Saat Hazuki berjalan keluar. Ia melewati taman sekolah. Disana sangat sepi, tentu saja. Tapi, ada satu anak laki-laki disana, ia sedang bersantai dibawah rindangnya pohon. '_sepertinya, aku mengenalnya..' _gumam Hazuki. Ia mendekati lelaki tersebut. Melewati rerumputan yang lembut. Tiba-tiba, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh. Dheg! "Ma-Masaru?" ternyata lelaki itu.. orang yang sudah disukai Hazuki sejak kelas 4 SD. Masaru. "se-sedang a-apa?" Tanya Hazuki dengan gugup "Hazuki?" Masaru membesarkan mata. " Aku sedang ingin bersantai saja disini. Melepas semua beban yang ada didiriku ini. Kau tau kan?" jelas Masaru, lalu melemparkan jawaban ke Hazuki "err—kebetulan aku lewat sini, setelah mengambil buku latihan bahasa kanji" jelas Hazuki, sambil mengangkat sedikit buku latihannya. "oh, begitu" respon Masaru.

Hazuki duduk disamping Masaru yang sedang tiduran dirumput. Hazuki duduk sambil memeluk kakinya. "menurutku, didunia ini hanya ada dua pilihan hidup" kata Hazuki, guna memecahkan suasana. Masaru hanya memandang Hazuki bingung "bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjut Hazuki "hmm, menurutku…" Masaru bingung untuk menjawab "ah! Memang pilihan apa saja?" ia menyerah untuk menjawab.

"pilihan pertama, hidup untuk keberhasilan. Kedua, hidup untuk kemuraman. Kau lebih memilih hidup yang mana?" jelas Hazuki "hmm, ya tentu hidup untuk keberhasilan! Memang kenapa?" kata Masaru. "kalau begitu, turuti apa kata hatimu" kata Hazuki "hm?" Masaru memandang Hazuki dengan wajah bingung.

"begini, kalau kamu ingin hidup untuk keberhasilan, bangkitlah dari kemuramanmu sekarang ini" kata Hazuki "seperti, sebelumnya kau sering datang telat ke sekolah, cobalah untuk tidak terlambat lagi" lanjut Hazuki "hmm, begitu" Masaru menganggukan kepala "aku memang sering sekali telat, selain itu nila-nilaiku sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini.. belum nanti saat ujian kelulusan" lanjutnya. "nah, begitu. Kalau ingin nilaimu membaik, belajarlah yang tekun. Dan rajinlah membuat PR. Kalau ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti, bisa menanyakannya pada Sensei, atau pada teman-temanmu yang lebih pintar" jelas Hazuki. "seperti kamu ya? Hahaha" kata Masaru dengan tawaan yang lumayan keras. Hazuki hanya tersipu dengan pujian Masaru "ah, kau ini Masaru!"

'_Astaga. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Masaru tertawa. Jarang sekali ada moment seperti ini' _

"yasudah! Kau sudah mengerti, 'kan?" kata Hazuki menegaskan. "haha. Sudah-sudah" lalu mereka bangkit dari duduknya.

"oh, ya!" Masaru menegur "kalau ada pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti, nanti kutanyakan padamu, ya. Hazuki" lanjut Masaru. Wajah Hazuki merona merah lagi, tapi kali ini lebih mendingan "hmm, i-iya. Tentu saja" kata Hazuki, dengan senyumannya. Masaru juga ikut tersenyum.

"kalau begitu,. Terimakasih, ya Hazuki" Masaru melemparkan senyumannya yang sekian lama ia sembunyikan.

"hm? Apa? Terimakasih untuk apa?" Tanya Hazuki.

Masaru tertawa sejenak. "karena kamu, aku jadi merasa lega. Hanya kamu yang telah membuat hatiku lega seperti ini" wajah Hazuki kali ini benar-benar merah padam. "oke. Sa-sampai besok" Masaru beranjak pergi dari posisinya. Hazuki hanya tersenyum tipis pada Masaru yang telah pergi dari hadapannya.

"sama-sama. Masaru—".

.

.

.

.

_Sejak saat itu, Masaru sudah tidak telat datang lagi. Malahan dia datang pertama kali. Nilai-nilainya juga membaik. Paling rendah tujuh-lah. Dia sering sekali bertanya-tanya soal pelajaran kepadaku. Aku sekarang jadi tenang._

_._

_._

_Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa mengubah diriku menjadi yang seperti ini. Aku sangat berhutang budi pada Hazuki, tapi katanya… hutang budiku sudah terbayar. Aku jadi agak bingung. Yeah. Yang penting aku sudah tenang._

_._

_**Aku sangat merasa.. tenang**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FINISH!**

**.**

**.**

Author's Note: Fuih. Akhirnya terciptalah Fanfic Magical DoReMi pertama dalam bahasa Indonesia. Agak ragu sih, buatnya. Tapi… pengen coba publish aja :D .

Disini mereka sedang kelas 6 SD. Kalo tokoh seperti mereka, kayaknya nggak cocok jadi murid SMP. Ya.. 6 SD ajalah..

Bagus enggaknya.. ya.. tergantung para reader aja ya… it's up to you guys ;)

Di Review please…


End file.
